Malas decisiones
by izumi2993
Summary: Sakura y shaoran son estudiantes de ultimo año de preparatoria y en un noche toman la peor decisión de sus vidas ahora tendran que afrontar las consecuencias UA/ Lemon ACTUALIZADO capitulo 6 UP 19/05/2014
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

Sakura card captor es propiedad de las fabulosas Clamp yo solo los tomo prestados para mi historia bla bla (si no demándenme XD ok no)

Notas de la autora

Este es un ua espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones

**Prologo**

Era una mañana típica de viernes tan terrible pero después de todo un gran fin de semana se acercaba el maldito despertador volvió a sonar, la castaña abre sus ojos lentamente sin ganas detestaba levantarse tan temprano así que apaga el ruidoso aparato y volvió a esconderse bajo las sabanas y paso otra hora.

-¡Sakuraaaa Levantateeee!- grito su hermano sacudiendo las sabanas que hizo que la castaña pegara un gritito de susto

-Touya ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo la ojiverde todavía adormilada.

-Ya son las 7:30 se te hizo tarde levántate- le dijo el moreno

-¡QUE! Tan tarde es- se levanto de un salto al baño se dio una ducha rápida se vistió con su uniforme se peino su corto cabello y bajo corriendo las gradas

-buenos días papá- dijo sakura tomando un pan tostado y dándole un beso a su papá

-Adiós Papá- termino de decir y salió tan rápido como entro a la cocina entro a la cochera y saco un Lamborghini rojo se monto a su coche y salió en dirección a la preparatoria

Sakura era la hija menor de un famoso arqueólogo tenia fama por ser uno de los mejores hacia miles de descubrimientos alrededor del mundo y su madre era una famosa top model que había fallecido al darla a luz nunca la conoció pero la amaba mucho.

Iba a más de 60 km/h un gran peligro pero ya no quería llegar tarde si no la suspenderían y era su ultimo año no podía darse ese lujo, parqueo su automóvil se bajo corriendo y noto que no había nadie en el pasillo

-Dios que tarde voy ya todos están en el salón- pensaba sakura mientras corría al abrir la puerta del salón, preparada para el regaño noto que no había nadie reviso su teléfono celular la hora

-Ashhh Touya me mentiste- eran las 6:45 de la mañana obviamente no había nadie

-Bueno ya que estoy aquí voy a dar un paseo- salió con rumbo al patio donde encontró unas mesas donde se podía sentar y pasar el tiempo.

Por otro lado otro un castaño muy atractivo se despertaba con el sonido de la alarma cuando intento moverse sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo alzo la vista y vio una larga cabellera negra sobre su pecho y recordó la noche anterior su prometida se había quedado con el esa noche.

-Meiling despierta tengo que ir al colegio- le decía el castaño a la morena

Ella se despertó por el sonido de la voz del castaño

-xiolang es muy temprano, no vayas hoy- y se volvía acomodar en su pecho

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso vamos levántate, además no puedes perder tu vuelo-

Decía shaoran mientras la movía delicadamente para levantarse.

Se baño se cambio se puso su uniforme el cual le quedaba muy bien –Vendré mas tarde para acompañarte al aeropuerto y se despidió-

Iba en su auto a una velocidad normal tenia tiempo parqueo el automóvil y entro a la colegio era temprano apenas eran las 7:00 de la mañana así que se dirigió hacia el patio.

Shaoran era un joven muy apuesto de 18 años era alto pelo castaño ojos de igual color pero eran profundos que sentías que te perdías en ellos, su madre lo había enviado a japon para que estudiara en uno de los mejores colegios que había pero como el se consideraba ya grande para cuidarse solo pidió que lo dejaran vivir así solo.

Al principio su madre no quiso pero era eso o aceptar que el no fuera a estudiar así que no quedo de otra.

Estaba comprometido desde los 6 años con meiling aunque mentiría si dijera que no ha estado con otras mujeres aunque sabia que estaba escrito su destino con ella siempre se podía divertir.

No la amaba, no como ella quisiera pero no podía hacer nada solo pasarla bien hasta que pudiera.

Se había dirigido hacia el patio donde vio que sakura se encontraba sentada ahí

El había pretendido algo con ella ya hace mucho tiempo, pero ella se dio cuenta que él tenia prometida y no acepto nada con el, pero si era cierto que sentía algo diferente por ella porque a pesar de su rechazo el quiso estar cerca a un solo como amigos.

Se acerco y hablo –Sakura ¿que haces tan temprano aquí?

Sakura se asusto –Por dios Shaoran casi me matas del susto pensé que estaba sola-

Dijo la castaña con una mano en el pecho a la altura del corazón.

Shaoran se rio –Vamos Niña tonta siempre de distraída-

-No soy tonta- dijo sakura sacándole la lengua como una niña.

-Ya esta bien ¿iras hoy a la fiesta de tomoyo?- dijo el castaño

-Claro Rika vendrá a mi casa nos iremos juntas- contesto la ojiverde

-Y tu ¿iras?

-Hmmp si supongo- contesto shaoran.

-¿Vendrá tu prometida?-

-No, ella se va hoy hacia china de nuevo.

-Ya veo-

Sakura había sentido un enamoramiento por shaoran hace un tiempo y estaba feliz cuando el se le acerco diciéndole que a el le gustaba ella también, pero fue una decepción cuando una de sus amigas le dijo que el tenia una prometida.

Ella no quería ser el segundo plato de nadie aunque la encantara shaoran así que lo rechazo pero aun eran amigos.

No supieron cuanto estuvieron ahí charlando hasta que sonó la campana se levantaron y se dirigieron al salón al entrar encontraron todo su grupo de amigos que los vieron de manera sospechosa porque venían juntos.

Ellos no hicieron caso a sus miradas y se acercaron a saludar

-Hermano te habías tardado ¿listo para hoy verdad?- dijo eriol otro joven igual de guapo pero con aire un poco mas intelectual y misterioso.

-Claro siempre listo-contesto shaoran

-ok porque hoy vamos de cacería-

Los demás solo rodaron los ojos tan típico de ellos su adición a las mujeres para ellos era algo que se les daba de forma natural no era difícil.

-Sakura ¿tu y Rika llegaran juntas verdad?- decía tomoyo a su prima.

-Si ella ira a mi casa para arreglarnos- dijo sakura con una gran sonrisa

-que bien porque quiero presentarte un amigo así que llega muy guapa-

-Esta bien- asentía la castaña

Así paso ese día hasta que ya era hora de la salida, todos se despidieron rika y sakura se fueron directo a la casa para buscar los vestidos arreglar su cabello bueno tener el look perfecto.

-Sakura que tal este vestido- Decia rika

-Vaya es lindo me lo probare- y en efecto era un vestido rosa corto ajustado con escote en la parte de atrás y se coloco unas sandalias altas blancas se miraba simplemente perfecta.

-Oh pero si te queda bien amiga- decía rika quien llevaba un vestido un poco mas largo azul marino con un escote en V. y unos zapatos negros

-Rika ya son las 8:30 debemos irnos ya, salieron rumbo a casa de tomoyo.

Shaoran había llegado al apartamento donde meiling lo esperaba para irse, la acompaño al aeropuerto se despidieron con un beso y se fue.

Regreso al apartamento durmió un rato y se despertó a las 7:00 pm se dio una ducha y se vistió

Llevaba unos pantalones blancos ajustados, una chaqueta negra, unos zapatos negros se miraba mas que atractivo salió se subió a su coche rumbo a la fiesta.

Sakura llego a las 9:25 de la noche ya la fiesta había empezado fueron en busca de sus amigos encontraron a tomoyo que llevaba un sencillo pero espectacular vestido negro.

Eriol llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados unos zapatos del mismo color con una camisa gris todos se veían muy bien.

-Sakura ven te voy a presentar a mi amigo- y la jalo por toda la habitación todos quedaban embobados unos segundos mientras veían pasar a sakura se veía muy bien.

-Sakura el es yue-

-Yue ella es sakura- yue quedo impresionado no se imagino que la amiga que le presentaría tomoyo seria tan linda.

-Es un placer- dijo yue mientras besaba la mano de sakura

Ella queda impresionada era muy guapo tenia esa aura misteriosa, pero lo que ella no sabia era que el no tenia buenas intenciones.

Shaoran llego a la fiesta algunas de las chicas les había llamado la atención al verlo pasar hoy seria una buena noche pensaba mientras avanzaba por el salón

Aunque se topo con una imagen que detesto ahí estaba sakura con otro tipo, eso le molesto demasiado tenia ganas de acercarse y darle un golpe a ese tipo por estar cerca de ella.

Pero luego reacciono – Pero que demonios estoy pensando, ella puede hacer la que quiera no es de mi incumbencia-

Siguió avanzando hacia la barra eso le había arruinado el humor pidió trago tras trago mientras eriol trataba de convencerlo de hablar con algunas chicas

Se termino cansando y lo dejo bebiendo solo.

Sakura había estado hablando con yue y el le ofreció un trago y ella acepto, lo extraño es que eso la mareo muy rápido de repente solo tenia pequeños momentos de lucidez

-Vaya preciosa si que actúan rápido estas pastillas- pensaba yue con mucha malicia

Esa bebida había hecho totalmente desinhibida a sakura que se besaba con yue bailaban gritaban hasta que todo se nublo hasta,despertó al día siguiente desnuda , con resaca y ¿con un hombre? su sorpresa fue cuando se dio cuenta quien se trataba

-¿Sha...oran?

Continuara...

Notas de la autora

Mi primer fanfic se sakura ojala les guste espero sus review todos son bienvenidos

Ahorita se ven un poco OCC pero solo es porque los necesitaba así para el principio de la historia de ahí irán agarrando su tono de carácter normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo I

Había pasado un poco mas de un mes desde que se había despertado en la cama con shaoran como pudo pasarle eso y lo peor que había cosas que no recordaba, se encontraba sentada en su cama llorando desde esa noche no había hablado con él.

Flash back

-¿Shaoran?- decía la morena con voz temblorosa

-Hmp- decía shaoran aun un poco adormilado mientras observaba a sakura, cuando pudo enfocar mejor la vista dio un salto de sorpresa.

-Sakura ¿pero que demonios paso?- y bajo la mirada para notar que estaba desnudo

-No me digas que lo hicimos ¡mierda!, lo siento sakura no recuerdo que paso-

Las lagrimas salían de los ojos esmeralda de la morena –Mi primera Vez y ni la puedo recordar- decía entre sollozos

-¡QUE! Tu primera vez, dime que es broma sakura- decía el ojimiel

Sakura se levanto tapada con la sabana tomo su ropa y salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras shaoran le gritaba que regresara.

Final de flash back.

Shaoran se encontraba sentado con su automóvil así se había quedado desde que llego a su casa del colegio, sakura ni siquiera era capaz de verlo no le hablaba lo ignoraba por completo

Se sentía un bastardo por haberle quitado su virginidad le había dicho que no recordaba nada pero era mentira.

Shaoran se encontraba bebiendo cuando vio como sakura estaba totalmente ebria, la vio besarse con yue el tipo con la que la vio cuando llego y ya los tragos se le habían subido un poco pero estaba consiente de lo que hacia.

Así que se acerco hacia ellos y le dio un puñetazo a yue que lo sentó ante los gritos de sakura que le decía que lo dejara en paz, eso había enfurecido a shaoran así que se fue dejando a una histérica tomoyo recogiendo a su amigo del suelo.

Salió en dirección a su automóvil cuando ya estaba por arrancar escucho una voz

-Shaoran, espera no te vayas- volteo su vista y vio a una muy ebria sakura tambaleándose así que se bajo y camino en dirección a ella.

-Que quieres saku-

-Shaoran no te vayas-

-Hmp y dime ¿Por qué no debería de irme?-

-Porque quiero que estés conmigo-

-Vaya sakura, sabes que eso puedo incitar malos pensamientos- decía el castaño mientras acercaba su rostro a el de ella y la pegaba mas a el tomándola de la cintura.

Sakura no podía negar que le gustaba shaoran y había tenido la necesidad de salir corriendo detrás de él cuando se marcho.

Y tenerlo así tan cerca hacia que sus piernas temblaran y por alguna razón se sentía mas desinhibida esa noche.

Shaoran al ver que ella no rechazaba su cercanía la beso comenzó con un beso tierno tranquilo que fue aumentando de intensidad para él era excitante tenerla ahí frente al él tan pequeña tan complaciente, tan sumisa.

Cuando sintió que el calor iba aumentando le hizo una propuesta

-Sak ¿quieres ir a mi apartamento?- le decía el ojimiel mientras tomaba el rostro de ella con las dos manos y se mantenía cerca de sus labios.

-Pero shaoran ¿no se si debería?- entonces el castaño volvió a besarla a un con mas fuerza que le quitaba el aliento

-Vamos sak solo es para que no andes sola en ese estado- le decía con una sonrisa difícil de resistir

Ella termino aceptando creyendo que no pasaría nada, pero dos jóvenes ebrios y con las hormonas a flor de piel era claro que pasaría algo.

Cuando shaoran abrió la puerta dejo que sakura entrara primero a la obscuridad del departamento en cuanto entro sintió como era aprisionada contra la pared

Podía sentir al aliento de él sobre su rostro sus manos en sus caderas

-Me tienes loco sakura, te deseo demasiado-

-Shao..ran...- dijo la castaña con la respiración entre-cortada.

-Necesito tenerte, siento que me moriría si no te hago mía- le decía shaoran mientras la besaba lenta y deliciosamente, sakura solo podía aceptar sus caricias sus besos sentía como las piernas le temblaban.

-¿Te gusto? sakura- le decía el castaño al oído mientras la pegaba mas a él para que pudiera sentir su miembro

Sintió como se humedecía con cada palabra que le decía él

-Si...Shaoran- le contestaba la ojiverde en un susurro mientras se aferraba a él

-¿quieres que te haga mía? Sakura pareció pensarlo un segundo hasta que el la acerco mas a él pero esta vez tomándola por el trasero

-Dime que quieres ser mía- le decía shaoran en un susurro ronco y excitante

-Quiero ser tuya shaoran- contesto la ojiverde en jadeos

En ese momento el se dio cuenta que tenia el permiso para seguir avanzando.

-Y lo serás, Mía y solo mía- comenzó a bajar el ziper de su vestido mientras la besaba acariciando cada centímetro de piel hasta que el vestido cayó al suelo

Tuvo que alegarse unos centímetros para admirarla mejor tenía un conjunto de encaje unas pantis y brasier rosa con blanco que le ajustaban perfectamente a su pequeño pero proporcionado cuerpo.

-Shaoran deja de verme así- le decía la castaña sonrojada

-Porque si todo lo que veo me fascina- decía el ojimiel mientras se quitaba la camisa dejando al descubierto su torso tan bien formado era increíble lo atractivo que era.

Shaoran la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al cuarto aun con la luz apagada a excepción de algunas tenues lámparas la acostó en su cama mientras él se quitaba los pantalones.

Se coloco encima de ella y con la rodilla separo sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas mientras la besaba y rosaba su entrepierna con la de ella.

Ella pudo sentir la dimensión del miembro de shaoran y eso la excito más.

La sensación de tenerla ahí debajo de él era indescriptible y pudo sentir como su ropa interior se humedecía por el rose con la entrepierna de sakura.

-Mmm Deliciosa y humeda solo para mi- le dijo shaoran mientras le besaba el cuello y la escuchaba gemir.

Sakura emitía pequeños gemidos que volvían loco a shaoran – que delicioso sonido-

Eso hizo que sakura se sonrojara como un tomate

-Vamos sigue me encanta ese sonido como dices mi nombre-

Comenzó a bajar desde su cuello hasta la línea en medio de sus pechos dejando un rastro de besos y delicadamente desabrocho el brasier hasta que libero los pequeños montículos de la molesta tela.

Tuvo que tomar unos minutos para admirarlos tenían el tamaño justo, unos pequeños pezones rosa que el no dudo introducir en su boca y sakura emitió un gemido que hizo que a shaoran se le erizara la piel, beso lamio y acaricio los pechos de la castaña hasta que quedo saciado de ellos.

Siguió su camino hasta el vientre de ella donde pudo sentir con su mano la humedad del panti.

Quito delicadamente ese pedazo de tela y olor lo embriago era irresistible

Sakura vio como le levantaba una pierna el castaño la coloco en su hombro y acercaba su rostro a su humedad, -Shaoran... no...No hagas eso...- instintivamente se levanto

pero él se lo impido.

-necesitó probarte Sakura- dijo shaoran casi como en un ruego, no le dio tiempo para negarse cuando sintió su lengua.

-Mmmm... Shao...ran...así... shaoran…mmmm- gemía la castaña mientras el tomaba su pequeño botón de placer entre sus labios y bajaba hasta su entrada y hacia movimientos circulares que volvían loca a sakura

-Córrete para mi bebe- le decía shaoran mientras besaba su entrepierna

Sakura no soporto más y sintió como todo el cuerpo le temblaba como el calor subía desde su centro hacia todo el cuerpo shaoran noto eso y hizo mas profundos los movimientos hasta que ella gimió su nombre

-Shaaaa...orannnn...- había llegado y el todavía tenia ese sabor dulce y salado de ella en sus labios.

-Mmm quieres mas sakura- le decía shaoran mientras se colocaba nuevamente sobre ella y el se quitaba su propia ropa interior

-¿Quieres sentirme dentro de ti?- le decía con una sonrisa lasciva mientras rosaba su miembro en su entrada sin introducirse en ella.

Eso era demasiado todo el cuerpo de sakura estaba sensible así que ese simple rose la estaba torturando.

-Shaoran... Por..Favor...- Decía ella entre gemidos

-Mmm ¿Por favor que?- decía el con falsa ingenuidad

-quiero...Mmmm...Sentirte... Dentro de mí- decía la castaña

-Y me sentirás- contesto el castaño introduciéndose de golpe en ella lo que causo que ella diera un grito de dolor

Eso dejo estático a shaoran ¿acaso ella era virgen? quedo perplejo unos segundos ¿pero como era posible?

Reacciono y supo que ya no había marcha atrás – Observo unas lagrimas salir de sus verdes ojos y con el dorso de la mano seco su rostro.

-Tranquila princesa ya pasara, lo prometo- le decía el ojimiel mientras acariciaba su mejía y hacia envestidas suaves para que ella se acostumbrará a él.

-Solo dolerá un poco mas, tranquila bebe- hablaba mientras le deba dulces besos para tranquilizarla después de unos minutos el dolor fue despareciendo hasta que la sensación de placer la estaba llenando

-Mmmm... shaoran... mas fuerte- gemia ella contra el pecho del ojimiel

El obedeció con gusto haciendo mas fuerte y rápida las envestidas hasta que el momento llego su segundo orgasmo la golpe mas fuerte que el primero y la levanto un poco mas sin dejar de moverse sin romper la unión para abrazarla mientras llegaba a la culminación a la que llegaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Cayeron rendidos a la cama shaoran se coloco a un lado de ella y la ayudo a acomodarse en su pecho y sakura quedo dormida inmediatamente.

El acaricio sus mechones café hasta que el sueño lo venció supo esa misma noche que no había remedio estaba perdido, que se había enamorado.

Continuara...

Notas

Muchas Gracias a los que leyeron mi fic y los que me dejaron review se los agradezco mucho eso me motiva mas.

Me siento un poco apenada siempre que escribo un lemon espero les guste

Besos

Izumi2993


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Tomoyo no quiero verlo….míralo tú primero- decía la oji verde mientras sostenía un papel en sus manos

-Está bien sakura dámelo lo veré yo primero- decía la pelinegra

Sakura respiraba hondo mientras observaba a su amiga leer el papel se había sentido un poco mal últimamente y ella la había convencido de hacerse una prueba

-Tomo…yo ¿qué dice?- decía la castaña con su voz temblorosa

-yo… lo siento..sakura es positivo-

Sakura sentía como el aire se le escapaba sentía una gran opresión en su pecho eso no le podría estar pasando estaba por graduarse tenia más de un mes de no hablar con shaoran ahora que haría

Sakura empezó a llorar y tomoyo la abrazo y trataba de contener las lágrimas para servir de apoyo a su amiga que era como su hermana pero que su destino ya estaba marcado.

Shaoran se encontraba sentado en el patio de la preparatoria había notado que ese día ni sakura ni tomoyo habían asistido a clases estaba algo preocupado, pero sakura tenía más de un mes de no hablarle y siempre que él lo intentaba ella huía de él.

Shaoran estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz que lo irrito demasiado

-Vaya el gran shaoran li- decía yue con una sonrisa burlona

-Que ¿quieres otra golpiza?- decía el ojimiel con una sonrisa sarcástica que no le hizo mucha gracia a yue.

-No en la realidad no, solo pasaba por aquí-

-Y qué demonios haces aquí si tú no vienes a esta escuela- pregunto el ojimiel

-Pues tal vez lo haga ya sabes tengo muchos intereses por aquí- decía el peliplata mientras shaoran se iba dándole la espalda

-Uno de mi nuevo interés es sakura- dijo yue cuando en ese mismo instante shaoran ya lo había agarrado del cuello de la camisa y lo miraba fijamente

-Ni se te ocurra aprovecharte o tan siquiera acercarte a ella- decía el ojimiel con mucha furia

Yue se solto con fuerza del agarre de shaoran y siguió hablando

-Bah yo no tengo porque aprovecharme de ella si tú fuiste el que se aprovechó o ya lo olvidaste, sabias que ella se estaba comportando raro y no te importo-

-De que estas hablando los dos estábamos ebrios yo no me aproveche de ella-

-Claro que lo hiciste porque ella estaba bajo el efecto de las RUFIS y no sabía lo que hacía-

-¿Acaso tú se las diste?- decía el ojimiel con mucha confusión.

-Eso no importa, además el día que salió corriendo de tu casa me la encontré más tarde y ella me dijo que con quien había querido estar era conmigo, y me dijo que la hiciera mía estaba hecha un desastre por tu culpa y paso lo que tenía que pasar, es mas no me sorprendería que estuviera embarazada de tantas veces que hicimos el amor

Yue sonrió algo irónico que enfureció mas a shaoran que le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo tiro al suelo y al tratar de pararse y encestarle un golpe en la cara a shaoran este mismo ya le había dado una patada en la espalda

Lo tenía en el suelo sangrando. shaoran estaba ciego de ira cuando unos brazos lo tomaron por atrás

-Shaoran cálmate hermano- le decía eriol mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza para que no se soltara

-que no vale la pena lo vas a matar y por ese imbécil no merece que pases tu vida en la cárcel.

Shaoran estaba furioso pero poco a poco comenzó a calmarse y se soltó de eriol dejando a todos en el patio conmocionados y a un inconsciente yue en el suelo.

-pero será posible que sakura se haya ido con él, por eso no ha querido hablar conmigo, salio corriendo a los brazos de ese imbécil ¿pero cómo? su sakura no haría eso pero como sabría yue lo que paso

Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas y sentía que iba a vomitar se sentía horrible y busco un lugar donde calmarse.

Sakura había llegado después del receso a la escuela no prestó atención cuando vio muchas personas en el patio probablemente era otra pelea tonta, tenía que hablar con shaoran de su embarazo él debía saberlo y no quería que su bebe creciera sin papá

Vio a shaoran sentado debajo de un árbol parecía un poco cansado así que se le acerco

-¿Shaoran? Decia la ojiverde

Shaoran la volteo a ver un poco sorprendido pero de ahí recupero su ceño fruncido

-Vaya hasta que te dignas hablar ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a reclamarme porque golpee a tu noviecito?

Sakura lo miro confundida –Pero de que estas hablando shaoran-

-No importa ¿Qué quieres?

Sakura se sintió mal por lo seco de las palabras de shaoran pero tenía que hacerlo asi que tomo aire y hablo

-Shao…ran yo este mira- decía la castaña sin articular bien las palabras

-Vamos demonios habla ¿que quieres decirme?- dijo el ojimiel con mucha furia algo que asusto a sakura.

-Shaoran estoy embarazada- soltó de repente la ojiverde y tan rápidamente, que dejo paralizado a

shaoran unos segundos que para ella habían sido eternos

sakura que no aguanto más le hablo.

-Vamos shaoran di algo que me pones nerviosa-

Shaoran regreso a la realidad y la observo fijamente – Ese niño no es mío- y se levantó dejando a sakura debajo del árbol confundida, dolida y sin entender lo que acababa de suceder.

Sakura lo observo alejándose dándole la espalda con las palabras más dolorosas que jamás había escuchado en su vida

-Ese niño no es mío- y como su vida perfecta se derrumbaba a su alrededor

Continuara…..

Notas de la Autora

Gracias a los que me dejan review y siguen esta humilde historia ah quiero aclarar algo lo que le dieron a sakura es un droga llama rufis o droga de la violación que es incolora sin sabor y uno de sus efectos secundarios es volver a la víctima inhibida sin vergüenza puede tener relaciones bajo voluntad propia porque pareciera que esta consiente pero cuando despierta al día siguiente no recuerda nada por eso produce amnesia y la victima no sabria que fue violada.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo

Besos

Izumi2993


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Sakura estaba devastada por las palabras de shaoran ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Se encontraba todavía estática debajo del árbol por unos segundos hasta que decidió irse a casa no quería estar en la escuela se subió a su auto y se marcho

Por otro lado shaoran había hecho lo mismo iba a toda velocidad hacia su casa que si de no tener cuidado a la velocidad que iba podría haber lastimado a alguien o a el mismo, se detuvo enfrente de su edificio y golpeo el volante con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar un poco el coche.

-Maldita sea sakura como puedes estar embarazada- decía shaoran apretando el volante y viendo hacia el suelo del coche

-Ese maldito como sabia lo que había pasado, a menos que ella se lo haya dicho, un bebé ¿pero podría ser posible que fuera mío? ¿O solo me esta tratando de engañar?

Demonios en que lio me metí- concluyo shaoran saliendo del coche.

Sakura había estado llorando toda la tarde no tenia ganas de levantarse de su cama mucho menos de comer

-monstruo ¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto touya levantando las sabanas donde se encontraba metida sakura, cuando vio el estado en que estaba sakura se asusto

-Sakura ¿Qué sucede porque lloras, pasa algo?-

Sakura estaba devastada pero igual en algún momento tendría que decírselos así que vio fijamente a su hermano que la miraba de manera muy preocupado

-Touya estoy embarazada- soltó tan rápido y sin anestesia que el moreno no pudo reaccionar hasta después de unos segundos

-¡MALDITA SEA SAKURA! ¿Quién es el maldito? Lo voy a matar- decía touya con evidente furia

-No tiene caso él no quiere saber nada de mí o de este bebé- dijo la castaña mientras su voz se quebraba

-¿QUE? Ahora si voy a matar a ese desgraciado, ¿dime quien es?- decía touya con mucha furia hasta que noto lo mal que estaba su hermanita y como su vida se estaba desmoronando, y hizo algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo la abrazo.

Sakura estaba sorprendida su hermano la había abrazado y correspondió el abrazo mas fuertemente ¿ahora tendrás que decírselo a papá- a lo cual la castaña asintió.

Sakura había esperado que su padre regresara del trabajo para decírselo había estado sentada en las gradas enfrente de la puerta hasta que la vio abrirse su corazón latía muy fuerte, lo vio entrar con una gran sonrisa

-Hola hija-

-Ho..la papá- contesto la castaña con mucho nerviosismo, espero que el se sentara y descansara un momento y le hablo

-Papá tengo que decirte algo-

-Si dime hija ¿que sucede?-

-Papá yo lo siento mucho-

-¿Por qué hija sucede algo malo?

-Yo... Papa... estoy embarazada-

Sakura observo como su padre quedo paralizado unos segundos hasta que hablo

-Sakura no quiero verte- La castaña lo observo horrorizada

-Papá yo lo lamento- decía con la voz quebrada y con lagrimas en el rostro

-vete sakura-

-Sakura ven- dijo touya que había estado en la cocina escuchando todo

-¿pero hermano?- decía la castaña con mucha impotencia touya le hizo gestos que obedeciera y ella no le quedo otra que hacerlo

-Sakura compréndelo eres su niña hemos tratado de educarte bien y que esto pase es muy difícil para el- le dijo touya dándole un abrazo que no hizo sentir mejor a sakura pero si sintió que no estaba sola.

Había pasado una semana desde que shaoran había hablado con sakura y no la había visto desde ese día tenia que admitirlo estaba preocupado pero su orgullo no lo dejaba buscarla.

Iba caminando por el pasillo con las manos dentro de su bolsillo cuando vio a tomoyo y decidió tragarse su orgullo y preguntarle

-Oye tomoyo- la pelinegra volteo su mirada hacia él y frunció el ceño

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Porque no ha venido sakura? No había terminado de hablar cuando un sonido hizo eco en el pasillo ¡PLAF!, tomoyo le había propinado una cachetada que hizo que el rostro del castaño se volteara un poco.

-¡que demonios te sucede!- dijo shaoran sobándose la mejía enrojecida

-¡Que descarado eres shaoran li! preguntando por sakura después de lo hiciste-

-¿y que hice según tú?

-Te parece poco negar tu propio hijo-

-No se si es mi hijo- dijo el castaño con suma tranquilidad

-Cállate shaoran si no te juro que aquí mismo te doy otro golpe por idiota-

-como quieras ahora me dirás que sucede con ella-

-Si tanto quieres saber averígualo tú-

-Vamos dime- dijo el castaño ya fastidiado, tomoyo suspiro y hablo

-Sakura se encuentra en un hotel su papá no le habla desde que se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada le dijo que era una decepción que ya no quería verla y ella decidió irse-

-Enserio su padre hizo eso-

-Si, su hermano le dijo que no se fuera pero no soportaba que su papá la ignorara de esa manera y tampoco quiso venirse a vivir conmigo, dice que no es mi responsabilidad y no quiere molestarme-

Dijo la pelinegra con mucha tristeza

-Shaoran ayúdala no tendrá como pagar el hotel después de un tiempo y no quiere aceptar mi dinero-

-No creo que quiera mi ayuda, además porque debería hacerlo-

-Eres un idiota shaoran espero que cuando te des cuenta de tu error no sea demasiado tarde – dijo tomoyo dándole la espalda a shaoran

-Esta bien díselo si acepta veremos que se hace- dijo shaoran realmente tenia dudas sobre si era su bebé pero tomoyo tenia razón tenia que asegurarse y le haría una prueba de ADN cuando naciera y era mejor tenerla cerca.

Tomoyo asintió y se marcho

-Sakura vamos acepta, habla con él no puedes estar aquí para siempre o vive conmigo-

-No tomoyo no puedo darte esa carga, y tampoco quiero que shaoran haga esto obligado-

-No es obligado él es el papá tiene que hacerse cargo-

-Si yo lo se. Además no me durara mucho el dinero que touya me dio-

-Hablaras con él mañana es sábado no hay ningún inconveniente-

Sakura asintió y siguieron conversando toda la tarde.

Shaoran se había levantado ese día sabia que sakura llegaría tomoyo ya le había avisado estuvo viendo la televisión escuchando música todo para calmar sus nervios hasta que sonó el timbre.

Shaoran se levanto de un salto tomo un poco de aire y abrió la puerta y ahí estaba su sakura con un vestido floral blanco con celeste con sus ojos un poco enrojecidos evidentemente había estado llorando, su impulso había sido abrazarla pero su maldito orgullo se lo impidió

-Pasa- dijo shaoran de una manera muy seca, sakura suspiro y entro

-Shaoran no te estoy obligando a nada si no quieres saber nada de nosotros no tienes porque- shaoran sonrío al escuchar la palabra nosotros se refería a ese pequeño ser que llevaba con ella

-Yo no hago nada que no quiera y si te ofrecí ayuda es porque quiero dártela- sakura sonrío tal vez él ya no tenia dudas pero sus esperanzas murieron demasiado rápido

-Además quiero asegurarme si es mío o no ese bebé- sakura se entristeció y shaoran la noto así que siguió hablando

-Iremos ahora a traer tus cosas al hotel te quedaras aquí hay una habitación extra-

Sakura asintió y siguió a shaoran a traer sus cosas el viaje de ida y de regreso había sido muy silencioso y ella había tenido mucho miedo de hablar.

Colocaron sus cosas en la habitación extra

La habitación era normal una amplia cama un ropero una mesita de noche una televisión muy grande era una habitación hermosa sencilla pero elegante.

-Puedes decorarla como quieras esta será tu habitación el tiempo que sea necesario, te dejare una cuenta con cierta cantidad de dinero para ti y el bebé si necesitas algo mas házmelo saber-dijo estirando una tarjeta de crédito.

Sakura asintió y shaoran salió de la habitación ella tuvo muchas ganas de llorar shaoran hablaba como si fueran negocios no había ni siquiera un poco de sentimiento en sus palabras estuvo toda la tarde en la habitación hasta que cayo la noche.

Escucho un golpe en la puerta

-Pasa- dijo la castaña shaoran entro y la observo un poco serio

-No has comido nada no es bueno para el bebé-

-No tengo hambre gracias – dijo con una sonrisa

-ya hice la cena sal a comer- shaoran lo dijo como una orden así que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

Salió y vio la comida en la mesa pero shaoran no estaba tendría que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de trato de parte de él por lo que estaba viendo, así que suspiro y comenzó a comer.

Shaoran estaba en su habitación tener ahí a sakura era tan irreal pero mas que nada era extraño tenia el maldito impulso de abrazarla de protegerla se veía tan indefensa pero no iba a permitir que se burlaran de él, así que trataba todo lo posible alejarse de ella.

Estuvo viendo televisión en su habitación era una gran pantalla plasma casi del tamaño de toda la pared, se había quedado dormido cuando escucho una voz

-¿Shaoran? Despierta shaoran- mientras lo movían suavemente

-¿Mmmm?- contesto medio adormilado logro enfocar bien la vista y se sorprendió

-¿Que sucede? ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son la 1 de la mañana- dijo la castaña muy apenada

-¿Qué? ¿Y que sucede? Dijo shaoran un poco molesto

-Es que estaba en la habitación y escuche que algo se movía en el baño, tengo miedo-

Dijo sakura juntando sus dedos en señal de vergüenza

-no es nada vete a dormir ya es muy tarde- dijo shaoran volviéndose a acostar dándole la espalda

Pensó que sakura se había ido cuando sintió que lo tocaban - ¿Shaoran ya te dormiste?

-Por dios sakura no, no estoy dormido ¿Qué quieres que haga si tienes miedo?-

-puedo dormir aquí contigo- dijo sakura roja como un tomate

Shaoran sonrío de manera burlona– vaya sakura si querías quedarte a dormir conmigo no era necesario que inventaras que tenias miedo-

Sakura se molesto mucho –Ashhhhhh shaoran claro que no es eso, mejor me voy-

-si quieres irte no me importa- dijo shaoran acomodándose de nuevo en la cama sakura de verdad tenia miedo así que se quedo parada en la puerta sin salir de la habitación

-ya déjate de tonterías y entra a la cama que quiero dormir- dijo shaoran ya muy molesto, sakura sonrío no le importaba lo que dijera shaoran porque de verdad estaba muy asustada

-Por cierto no te acostumbres porque no dormirás conmigo siempre-

-jum ni que yo quisiera- dijo la castaña fingiendo indignación.

Acomodándose en la otra esquina de la cama dándose la espalda mutuamente y poco a poco se quedo dormida.

a la mañana siguiente Shaoran abrió lentamente los ojos trato de moverse cuando sintió un peso que se lo impidió bajo su mirada y vio una mechones cafés en su pecho, sakura estaba recostada sobre él y él le tenia un mano en la cintura no sabia en que momento se había puesto en esa posición seguramente ella busco su calor en medio de la noche sonrío se sentía bien estar así hasta que recordó las palabras de yue y las dudas regresaron a su cabeza así que aparto lentamente a sakura y se levanto a darse una ducha sin saber que iban a despertar muchas veces más de esa manera.

Continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hola chicas otro capi mas espero les guste yo se que me van a matar pero shaoran se comportara con un tonto mucho mas tiempo pero es necesario se los prometo que igual lo amaran será nuestro estúpido y sensual shaoran XD muchas gracias por sus reviews y las personas que le dan favoritos o siguen esta humilde historia muchas gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V

Shaoran se estaba vistiendo dentro del baño cuando escucho unos pequeños ruidos seguramente sakura se estaba despertando.

Sakura se despertó y se sobresalto un segundo hasta que recordó donde estaba y con quien, vio salir a shaoran del baño llevaba unos pantalones azul obscuro ajustados y una camisa negra de mangas su cabello alborotado se miraban simplemente guapo.

-¿vas a salir shaoran?- dijo la castaña restregando sus ojos

-Si, iré a encontrarme con eriol- dijo shaoran sin darle mucha importancia

-Mmm Ya, ¿puede venir tomoyo?- dijo sakura tímidamente

-Claro ya te dije que esta es tu casa el tiempo que sea necesario-

-Gracias- dijo sakura regalándole una de sus mas sinceras sonrisas a lo cual shaoran debio salir lo mas rápidamente posible del apartamento o terminaría haciendo según él una locura.

El camino al centro comercial fue rápido o así lo sintió shaoran ya ahí se dedico a caminar a la cafetería en la que había quedado con eriol, cuando lo vio afuera de una tienda que vendía animales de peluches y materiales para arte manual

-Vaya hermano comprando materiales para hacer un peluche- dijo shaoran de manera muy burlona

Eriol iba a contestarle cuando alguien salió de la tienda –Amor ya compre todo lo que necesitaba-

Shaoran se sorprendió mucho – ¿Tomoyo?-

La pelinegra solo sonrió al notar que shaoran estaba presente

-Vaya que escondidito se lo tenían-

-Si verdad- dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa

-Bueno mi amor me voy, ya me hablo sakura- dijo la pelinegra dándole un beso a Eriol

-Adiós shaoran- agrego la pelinegra a lo cual el castaño le hizo un gesto de despedida

-Ten mucho cuidado me llamas cuando ya estés donde sakura- le dijo Eriol cuando tomoyo se alejaba y asentía

Shaoran estaba sorprendió de cuando aquí su amigo era tan cariñoso y se preocupaba por alguien o mejor dicho por una chica.

-Vaya eriol quien se le iba a imaginar- dijo shaoran con una sonrisa

-Bueno ya sabes cuando toca, toca- dijo eriol con una sonrisa y shaoran supo que el no le diría mas de su relación.

Se acercaron a una salón de juegos a shaoran le gustaba los juegos de realidad virtual después de unos grandes juegos de tenis, básquetbol entre otros eriol no soporto mas la curiosidad y le pregunto.

-Shaoran ¿Qué tal las cosas con sakura?

-Bueno hasta el momento todo bien, Supongo –

-¿Y cuando le dirás a meiling del embarazo?-

-No pienso decírselo hasta no estar seguro que el bebe es mío-

-¿Y es que de verdad tienes dudas que sea tuyo?-

-La verdad es que no se que pensar, pero no pienso hacer nada hasta estar seguro-

-Espero que estés haciendo lo correcto- dijo eriol muy preocupado

-Yo también-

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de shaoran

-Saku ¿y como va todo?

-Pues no tan bien pero por lo menos me esta ayudando- dijo la castaña muy resignada

-pero no entiendo porque tiene esa actitud tan tonta-

-Yo tampoco no se porque duda que mi bebe es de él- dijo sakura acariciando su vientre.

Y en otro lugar de tomoeda

-¿Te gusto amor?- dijo yue acomodando a una chica en su pecho

-Claro siempre me encanta- dijo la chica abrasando el pecho de yue

-Dime mi amor y que más has sabido de sakura-

-Solo se que esta viviendo con shaoran por su bebe ¿y porque tanto interés? ¿O acaso te gusta? Tu me dijiste que no te importaba- dijo la chica mientras veía muy seriamente a yue

-Claro que no me importa solo es curiosidad- dijo yue con una sonrisa muy fingida la cual ella no creyó mucho, el había estado manipulando a esta chica para que le dijera cosas sobre la vida de sakura y así sembrarle la duda a shaoran. Y vaya que le estaba funcionando.

Ya había caído la tarde cuando shaoran llego a casa y se encontró que sakura estaba dormida en uno de los sillones de la sala se veía muy dulce y shaoran noto que estaba incomoda, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su cuarto.

Cuando la acostó y se dirigía a la salida escucho que ella lo llamaba

-Shaoran- él se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta que sakura hablaba dormida

-No, no nos dejes- decía la castaña mientras se retorcía en la cama shaoran sintió una punzada ella estaba sufriendo por él. Así que se acerco y sentó en la orilla de la cama y le acaricio el cabello

-Duerme sakura, aquí estoy no me iré a ningún lado- decía shaoran mientras sus palabras tranquilizaban a sakura.

Sakura despertó mucho despues por el hambre además tenia la sensación de haber escuchado la voz de shaoran mientras dormía y no recordaba haberse ido a su cuarto se levanto y salió rumbo a la cocina y encontró a shaoran viendo televisión.

-¿Qué hora es? Dijo la castaña dando un bostezo

-Son las 5 pm- dijo shaoran viendo al televisor

-Ah ya. Bueno gracias por llevarme a mi cuarto- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

-No se de que hablas- dijo shaoran muy cortante

-¿Ah?- la castaña estaba confundida seguramente ella se durmió en su cuarto y no lo recordaba

-La comida esta en el horno- dijo shaoran volteándola a ver

-Así, gracias- dijo sakura sacándola de sus pensamientos

Sakura comió demasiado rápido seguramente tenia mucha hambre luego se sentó junto a shaoran a ver la televisión, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando shaoran hablo

-¿Ya fuiste al medico?-

-Ah este, no como todo ha pasado muy rápido- dijo la castaña muy avergonzada

-iremos mañana-

-Pero mañana hay clases- dijo sakura muy confundida

-¿No te parece que esto es mas importante?- dijo shaoran muy serio a lo cual sakura asintió.

Ya era hora de dormir cuando shaoran se había negado rotundamente a que sakura durmiera con él de nuevo no sabia cuanto mas podría aguantar tenerla tan cerca y no tocarla, había ido dos veces a revisar el baño porque sakura tenia miedo ya a la tercera mejor acepto que ella se quedara con él si no nunca acabaría y él no dormiría nada.

Shaoran despertó sobresaltado por las alarmas desde el día anterior había hecho la cita aun antes que sakura se despertara y él se lo preguntara, se asusto mas por la posición en que estaban ahora era él que la tenia abrazada por la espalda y la soltó rápidamente.

Ya ambos cambiados y listos salieron rumbo al consultorio los viajes siempre eran silenciosos shaoran viendo el camino y sakura viendo por la ventana hasta que llegaron a un consultorio. Era sumamente elegante y se veía muy profesional.

Sakura se conmovio por todas las cosas que shaoran hacia por ella y su bebe

Caminaron hacia la recepcionista quien los recibió con una sonrisa

-Buenos días señorita tenemos una cita con la doctora ling - dijo shaoran con una sonrisa

-Buenos días joven ¿su nombre por favor?-

-La cita esta a nombre de sakura kinomoto-

-Si aquí esta joven, pasen- dijo la recepcionista guiándolos hasta el consultorio

Adentro los esperaba una doctora de unos 30 años shaoran había sido muy amable y considerado al buscar una doctora y no un doctor para qué sakura no se sintiera incomoda, ya que ese primer ultrasonido se hacia vía vaginal

Después de tomar todos los datos de sakura le dio una bata para que se cambiara, shaoran estaba parado cerca de una ventana lejos de las dos mujeres se sentía muy confundido por toda la situación hasta que un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Tun,tun,tun,- era el sonido del corazón de el bebé, instintivamente se había acercado a sakura y tomo su mano mientras veía el monitor donde el bebé era como una pequeña semillita

- es su corazon- dijo shaoran muy feliz

Sakura estaba llorando de alegría escuchaba su bebé ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella y mas al ver la reacción de shaoran.

-¿Esta bien? Pregunto sakura con lágrimas en el rostro

-Claro todo esta perfecto tienes aproximadamente 6 semanas de embarazo- dijo la doctora con una sonrisa y apagando el monitor, ahí fue cuando shaoran reacciono soltando la mano de sakura.

-Doctora ¿Cuándo estima conveniente que se le haga una prueba de ADN?- esa pegunto desubico mucho a la mujer

-Pues se pueden realizar en el ultimo trimestre aunque es mas conveniente esperar a que nasca- shaoran asintió

-Gracias, es que tengo que arreglar un fideicomiso y unos papeles sobre el testamento de mi Padre y hay trámites que me obligan a que haga esa prueba solo para asegurar el futuro de nuestro hijo- mintió shaoran tratando de salvar un poco la dignidad de sakura.

La doctora asintió había pensado que shaoran dudaba de su paternidad y eso la había sorprendido pero con lo que él dijo había desechado esa idea, mientras que sakura sabia porque lo habia dicho shaoran y aguanto las lagrimas eso le había dolido mucho y las cosas en vez de mejorar empeoraban.

Y eso que solo estaba comenzando...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora

Muy agradecidas con cada una de ustedes que siguen mi humilde historia o que le dan favoritos y me dejan sus lindos reviews eso me motiva mucho mas MUCHAS GRACIAS


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

Después de la consulta con la doctora shaoran sabía muy bien lo que sus palabras habían causado y solo con ver la expresión de sakura no le quedaba la menor duda de eso.

-Oye sakura, mira quieres ir por un helado- dijo shaoran mientras observaba a sakura quien miraba por la ventana.

-No, shaoran solo quiero llegar a casa a dormir pero gracias- dijo sakura volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa triste que hirió mucho a shaoran, tal vez era un idiota que se estaba dejando llevar por las palabras de un imbécil que no valía nada penso el castaño mientras conducía.

Llegando al apartamento shaoran detuvo el auto y se bajo sintió en ese momento un golpe que lo tumbo al suelo.

-¡Que demonios!- dijo shaoran mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio

-Tu eres el maldito que embarazo a mi hermana- dijo touya con mucha furia iba a golpearlo otra vez cuando sakura se interpuso y lo abrazo.

-No hermano no lo golpees por favor- decía sakura mientras su voz se cortaba

Shaoran se levanto del suelo y hablo apretando los dientes – Sakura te espero arriba-

Ella solo asintió.

-hermano shaoran no es malo me esta apoyando, bueno a ambos- decía sakura después que touya se hubiera calmado estaban sentados en una banca del parque.

-pero sakura, ese maldito arruino tu futuro- decía touya sumamente irritado

-No, hermano ambos nos equivocamos pero cuéntame ¿Cómo esta papá?-

-mal esta como un zombi esta destrozado- decía touya con mucha tristeza

Sakura sintió que su corazón se partía – espero poder verlo pronto-

Touya sabia que era un tema sensible así que desvió la platica -Sabes pronto me mudare a un apartamento ¿quisieras vivir conmigo?

-¡Claro! Hermano ¡me encantaría!- decía sakura mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

Shaoran por otro lado estaba furioso mientras se limpiaba la sangre. Había dejado sola a sakura porque comprendía que touya no era ningún peligro, además tuvo que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para no regresarle el golpe pero lo había hecho por sakura.

Escucho como la puerta se abría y vio entrar a sakura quien camino rápidamente hacia él.

-Shaoran perdona por lo que hizo mi hermano- decía sakura cabizbaja

Shaoran la observo con su vestido azul su rostro triste se sentía un bastardo solo la había hecho sufrir desde que la embarazo se acerco lentamente hacia ella, tomo su barbilla con su mano le levanto el rostro y le dio un pequeño e inocente beso.

Eso sorprendió a sakura quien lo observo confundida –¿Shao..ran?-

Shaoran solo la vio a los ojos – perdóneme sakura- se limito a decir antes de volver a besarla pero ese beso fue diferente mas intenso.

Sakura estaba asombrada él la tomo por sorpresa y tardo un segundo en reaccionar al beso. Shaoran la besaba con más furia mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él y con su lengua exploraba la boca de la castaña.

Tenía ese sabor dulce tal y como la primera vez que la hizo suya como planeaba hacerlo de nuevo.

Mientras la besaba comenzó a deslizar sus manos por adentro del vestido de sakura comenzó a acariciar su vientre que aun seguía plano y su trasero.

-¿shaoran? ¿Por qué?- decía sakura entre jadeos mientras shaoran besaba su cuello

-¿Por qué? Simple porque te quiero- decía shaoran con una voz ronca mientras seguía acariciándola

Eso hizo reaccionar a sakura - ¿tu me quieres?- dijo sakura muy sorprendida

Shaoran solo asintió mientras volvía a besarla y la cargo para que pudiera poner sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y camino con ella a la cama mientras se besaban, la coloco en la cama suavemente y subió su vestido para besar su vientre y acariciar sus piernas.

Sakura sentía un calor subir desde su entrepierna y recorrer todo su cuerpo shaoran la levanto un poco para sacarle el vestido y pudo visualizarla mejor llevaba un brasier azul celeste y unas pequeñas pantis que combinaban la veía tan hermosa.

-eres demasiado linda- le dijo shaoran mientras la observaba fijamente eso hizo ruborizarse a sakura

Shaoran siguió besándola mientras rozaban con su entrepierna a sakura sentía que su excitación le dolía ya no soportaba tenia que tenerla se quito la camisa y el pantalón con tal rapidez que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a sakura luego se posicionó de nuevo entre las piernas de la castaña.

Sakura observaba el torso desnudo de shaoran era tan delicioso tocarlo y quería saber si sabia igual de bien y comenzó a darle pequeños besos que hicieron que shaoran diera algunos suspiros de placer y eso excitaba mucho mas a sakura toda su ropa interior esta húmeda, shaoran capturo de nuevo sus labios para besarla y con su mano bajo acariciando sus pechos por sobre la tela provocó que los pezones de sakura se endurecieran con el tacto.

Siguió su recorrido por el estomago y su vientre hasta llegar a su ropa interior -tan mojada y deliciosa solo para mi- le dijo shaoran casi en su susurro mientras introducía su mano por adentro de las pequeñas pantis, comenzó a acariciar su botón de placer con delicadeza provocando que sakura soltara gemidos que le erizaban la piel a shaoran.

Los gemidos se iban intensificando bajo la dulce tortura que le provocaba shaoran sus movimientos lentos hacia que sakura perdiera el control.

-Más shaoran por favor- decía sakura entre jadeos

- ¿quieres mas? Mmm ¿quieres que te lo haga mas rico?- preguntaba shaoran mientras hacia mas rápidos los movimientos

-Si...Si shaoran- decía la castaña con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

- te voy a dar la que me pides- decía shaoran con una sonrisa lasciva mientras introducía dos dedos dentro de la castaña de un solo golpe.

Esto provoco que sakura gimiera de dolor mesclado con placer

-¿te gusta?- le susurraba al oído shaoran mientras introducía sus dedos dentro de ella

-me encanta- decía sakura mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y movía sus caderas hacia adelante para hacer mas profunda la penetración.

-mmmm ¿enserio? ¿No quieres que te lo haga de verdad?- decía shaoran mientras besaba su cuello.

-házmelo shaoran-

-¿que te haga que?-

-quiero sentirte dentro de mí-

-Pero si ya me estas sintiendo- decía shaoran con una sonrisa burlona

-no, quiero que me penetres, quiero ser toda tuya- decía sakura viéndolo a los ojos

Sakura no sabia que sentía por shaoran pero sabía que en ese momento él era lo que mas deseaba y necesitaba no lo soportaba más.

Shaoran sonrió complacido era lo que quería escuchar se bajo el bóxer dejando el descubierto su erección sakura lo observo sorprendida, shaoran le sonrio divertido al parecer se había sonrojado como una niña.

-te gusta- le pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante el castaño

-Es... muy... grande- dijo sakura roja como un tomate

Shaoran se sorprendió y rio muy divertido

-No te preocupes te gustara- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de sakura y le bajaba la ropa interior que estaba empapada y le quitaba el brasier dejando al descubierto sus pechos que todavía no había sufrido cambios. la primera vez sakura no la recordaba por lo tanto no recordaba su tamaño.

Mientras la observaba a los ojos acerco su miembro a la entrada de sakura y con delicadeza comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella le encanto ver esa expresión que tenia la castaña comenzó a tirar su cabeza hacia atrás mientras arqueaba el cuerpo dándole una mejor vista de sus pechos.

-mmm si shaoran así- decía sakura mientras la penetraba lentamente le estaba haciendo el amor

-Eres tan deliciosa y apretada- le decía shaoran mientras la penetraba y la miraba a los ojos

-eres mía sakura, nunca lo olvides- le dijo shaoran mientras hacia mas fuerte las envestidas provocó que sakura prácticamente gritara de placer era posible que todo el complejo de apartamentos los estuviera escuchando.

-Así sakura grita, dime cuanto de gusta- le decía shaoran mientras la tomaba de las caderas y empujaba con fuerza en el interior de la castaña y su voz se volvía mas ronca que casi no parecía su voz.

Sakura podía escucharse gemir y no podía creer que fuera ella la que provocaba ese sonido shaoran borraba cada pequeño pensamiento coherente hasta que sintió un calor desde su vientre hacia abajo, shaoran sintió como la castaña lo apretaba en su interior el orgasmo llegaría en cualquier segundo.

La vio gemir y retorcerse debajo de él; se vivió el momento como sakura se tensaba y convulsionaba levemente y no soporto más y se derramo dentro de ella, se recostó sobre el cuerpo sudado de la castaña mientras estrujabas las sabanas y soltaba un fuerte gruñido.

Fue la mejor sensación de su vida ella era tan linda, tan dulce demasiado buena para él era perfecta. Se tumbo a un lado de sakura mientras ambos jadeaban fuertemente y trataban de recobrar el aliento y la atrajo a su pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- decía shaoran mientras hablaba agitadamente y la acariciaba

-si... si estoy bien- decía sakura mientras levantaba su rostro para verlo y sonreírle.

-no debo ser tan brusco, puedo causarte daño a ti y a mi bebé- dijo el castaño mientras veía al techo del cuarto.

Sakura sentía que el corazón se le llenaba de alegría shaoran había dicho que era su bebé y se sintió tan llena de vida que lo abrazo mas fuerte mientras seguía recostada sobre el pecho del castaño.

-Tengo mucho sueño shaoran- dijo sakura mientras esté le acariciaba la espalda lo que hizo que se sintiera mas somnolienta.

-Duerme sakura aquí me quedare- dijo el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos la verdad el también quería dormir.

Durmieron aproximadamente toda la tarde hasta que shaoran sintió que el hambre lo despertaba y seguramente sakura despertaría con mucha hambre, así que la aparto lentamente y se levanto. Se puso un pantalón cómodo sin camisa y se dirigió a la cocina.

La verdad ver el latido del corazón del bebé había despertado algo en él y estaba decidido que iba a creer en sakura no dejaría que ese tipo les arruinara todo, no estaba seguro de porque le dijo a sakura que la quería pero tal vez si lo sentía pero movió su cabeza fuertemente para alejar esos pensamientos.

Saco todos sus instrumentos de cocina sabia cocinar muy bien ya que le había tocado sobrevivir solo, si no se hubiera muerto de hambre hace mucho tiempo. cuando ya tenia todo listo estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa cuando escucho un ruido y volteo su vista al marco de la puerta.

Ahí estaba ella vestida solo con la misma camisa que hace unas horas él llevaba puesta, con su cabello revuelto mientras restregaba unos de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano derecha y le sonreía tan cálidamente y sintió algo raro que no quiso analizar.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras terminaba de colocar el último plato.

-¿Tienes hambre?- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras le indicaba que se sentara

-Si mucha, gracias shaoran por todo lo que haces por nosotros- dijo la castaña mientras tocaba su vientre shaoran solo se limito a darle un beso tierno.

Se sentaron juntos a comer por primera vez estaban hablando aunque fueran cosas triviales pero se estaban comunicando ya no eran tan tenso el ambiente.

-Sabes hoy deberías dormirte temprano ya que mañana si iremos al instituto- dijo shaoran mientras levantaba los platos y sakura le ayudaba.

-No puedo ir, mi papá me dejo de pagar la mensualidad- dijo ella mientras ponía su plato en el lavaplatos y su rostro se volvía sombrío.

-No tiene sentido ya va a terminar el año, sabes no importa yo lo pagare- dijo mientras sacaba el jabón liquido para lavar los platos.

-Pero shaoran no deberías, no importa buscare la manera no tienes que molestarte- dijo ella muy sorprendida.

-No es ninguna molestia, además quieres llevarme la contraria eso merece un castigo- dijo shaoran con una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro.

Sakura se sonrojo por la mirada de shaoran y se vio mas adorable y abrazo a shaoran por la espalda el cual sonrió se dio la vuelta y la abrazo.

Continuara...

Notas de la autora

Aquí estoy chicas actualizando esta linda historia Wow me encontrado que esta humilde historia tiene 29 follower y 18 favoritos muchas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo ya sea por medio de review o dejando mi historia como favoritos o siguiendo y los que me agregan como autora también me hacen muy feliz ya que la universidad me consume todo mi tiempo pero no por eso dejare mis historias de lado :)

¿Pero ustedes creen que esta felicidad les durara tanto? La verdad no XD esta historia es full drama chicas será hasta la próxima... cuídense lindas y lindos (por si tengo lectores hombres)

Aquí les dejo mi FB por si quieren estar en contacto conmigo me gustaría saber de ustedes : ) búsquenme con Izumi2993 fanfiction


End file.
